<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open up a beer and you say get over here and play a video game by Then_comes_the_Sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334697">Open up a beer and you say get over here and play a video game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun'>Then_comes_the_Sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certi pomeriggi era bellissimo anche semplicemente fermarsi a casa di Fet, nella fattispecie in quel porcile che era la stanza di Lauretto, e consumarsi le ore alla Play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open up a beer and you say get over here and play a video game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.<br/>Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due quasi ogni sera.</p>
<p>Questo è il risultato della quattordicesima giornata (still going strong!). Capo: F. Tema: videogiochi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Certi pomeriggi era bellissimo anche semplicemente fermarsi a casa di Fet, nella fattispecie in quel porcile che era la stanza di Lauretto, e consumarsi le ore alla Play.</p>
<p>Lauro era un competitivo demmerda, quindi ogni volta che vedeva Edo con un joystick in mano partiva la megasfida a Tekken 3. Quello stronzetto sceglieva sempre Ogre perché era pure un mezzo piromane nell’anima e ci godeva a dare fuoco agli avversari.</p>
<p>Edo invece era da sempre e per sempre fedele a Nina Williams: veloce, letale, potente, se riusciva a farti una presa ti dimezzava la vita in tre secondi, e poi era anche bona.</p>
<p>L’ultimo torneo l’aveva vinto Edo, quindi era toccato a Lauretto pagare pegno e girare la canna seguente mentre lui si beveva l’ultima birretta rimasta. Lauro sembrava proprio un marmocchio mentre faceva la mista sbrontolando. Non sapeva proprio perdere.</p>
<p>Come quando facevano a lotta: nonostante Edo fosse grosso il doppio di lui, quello non si arrendeva mai, neanche una volta. Pareva un gatto randagio, dovevi incastrarlo per terra, schiacciargli le gambe e fermargli i polsi sopra la testa, stando attento che non ti mordesse o sputasse – infatti l’unica era girarlo a pancia in giù, ma era particolarmente difficile se non eri una piovra – e anche a quel punto lui non si arrendeva e continuava a divincolarsi. L’esito delle loro lotte era sempre incerto, anche perché ricorreva agli stratagemmi più subdoli per svincolarsi dalle prese: un paio di volte l’aveva pure baciato in bocca, sto scemo.</p>
<p>Edo sospettava che sarebbe finita sul sessuale, prima o poi. Non che gli sarebbe particolarmente dispiaciuto, eh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Titolo da "Videogames" di Lana Del Rey, sempre sia lodata.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>